Nightmares and Truths
by animehime20
Summary: Judai is almost due to have his and Johan's baby, and Johan is having nightmares of Judai dying in childbirth. But are these just nightmares or visions of the future? JohanXJudai Mpreg Fluff Please read! It's really fluffy!
1. Chapter One: Nightmares and Promises

**Title**: Nightmares and Truths

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: M for language, mpreg, and mentions of lemon

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: As Judai nears the due date to have his and Johan's baby, Johan starts having nightmares of Judai dying in childbirth. But are these dreams, or a vision of the future?

Me: Here's an original story by me!

Lucy: She's been planning this one for a little while!

Me: Let's hope it works out and people like it!

Lucy: I hope everyone does. You worked hard on it!

Me: Yup!

Lucy: Please enjoy the first chapter!

Me: It's a three or four shot!

Lucy: Please enjoy! Story start!

**_Chapter One: Nightmares and Promises_**

Judai and Johan sat in the room at a doctor's office, awaiting for the doctor to show up and tell them what was wrong with the brunette. Judai and Johan had been dating for a while now, at least 4 years. They really loved each other, and Johan had asked Judai to marry him, and Judai had agreed.

But at least 6 months ago, Judai had started to feel really, really ill in the mornings. Johan was concerned, but Judai told him not to worry. But after that, Judai started to gain some more weight suddenly, and this morning, he fainted.

Johan, being as concerned for his lover as he was, immediatly brought Judai to the hospital, wanting to know if the brunette that he was engaged to was going to be all right. The doctor had taken some tests, and then left to get the results.

Leaving the two lovers to wonder what was going to happen.

"Johan? Do you think there's something wrong with me?" the brunette asked suddenly, causing Johan to glance over at him. Johan placed his hand firmly on Judai's shoulders, holding him close.

"I dunno, Ju-chan. But no matter what it is, I'll always stay with you, okay?" the bluenette whispered as the doctor came walking into the room with a clipboard in his hand and a smile on his face. He walked up and sat by the two lovers.

"Okay, Judai. I don't know how to say it, so I just will, okay?" the doctor smiled warmly. Judai shuddered and held Johan's hand tightly, and Johan gave it a gentle squeeze to show that he was right by the brunette's side. The doctor smiled and placed a hand on Judai's stomach.

"Judai, in three months, you and Johan are going to be parents," the doctor smiled. Judai gasped and Johan's eyes widened. Judai stammered for a quick second before pointing at himself.

"Y-you mean I'm pregnant? But how is that possible? I'm a boy, aren't I?" the brunette asked in confusion. The doctor nodded and then pointed to Judai's swollen stomach, a smile on his face.

"Yes, you are. But for some reason, you are able to bear children. Probably a special power of yours. Anyway, in three months, you and Johan are going to be parents. Congrats," the doctor smiled before standing up and leaving the room.

Leaving the two lovers all alone...

"J-Johan... Do you hate me? Do you think that I'm a freak for being able to get pregnant? Am I a freak for this, Johan?" Judai suddenly whispered, tears streaming from his eyes. He didn't want Johan to leave him.

Judai gasped as he felt Johan's arms lacing around his shoulders, and then Johan kissed the brunette on the forehead. He smiled and then looked at his lover with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm so glad, Judai. I can't believe we're gonna be parents. I'm so happy, Ju-chan... I will never leave your side during this, so please don't worry about it, okay?" the bluenette smiled. Judai gasped in happiness and then hugged Johan tightly, kissing him gently on the lips.

Johan was going to stay with him through this...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

The two soon-to-be-parents laid in the same bed in Johan's room at the Obelisk dorm. Judai was clothed in a pair of black boxers and an oversized white T-shirt that bulged out a bit because of his pregnancy. Johan wore on his pants and no shirt, since it was hot out.

Judai was laying with his arms wrapped around Johan's bare, strong waist, holding his lover as close as possible. Judai had one hand resting ontop of his swollen stomach, to assure him that the baby was gonna be all right.

Judai was sleeping with a smile on his face, his mind set deep in a calm sleep that signaled nothing but absolute peace in his mind. But poor Johan was a different story entirely. His dreams were not filled with peace.

Johan's face was twisted up in a look of fear and torture, sweat pouring down his forehead, his teeth grit. He rolled over a bit, as if trying to stop the nightmares that plagued him, and it wasn't working. Johan rolled over and panted in his sleep.

"Judai-chan..." he whispered in a cornered voice while in his sleep. The bluenette gasped quietly in his sleep as the nightmare became even worse with each passing moment.

---Johan's Nightmare---

Judai was laying on a bed, moaning and sobbing quietly. His head rolled limply to the side, and Johan felt like he could only watch as this bad thing happened to his lover. Johan couldn't move. It was as if...

This was a vision.

Judai moaned loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, which were pale by this point. The brunette rubbed his swollen stomach before looking over at Johan with weakness in his eyes. He smiled sadly before he started to go limp.

"J-Johan... I won't... make it. I don't have any more strength. I'm so sorry..." the brunette whispered, clutching Johan's hand tightly. Johan tried to shake his head, to tell his lover not to give up, but he couldn't get his voice out.

Judai whimpered as more pain came and he threw his head back against the pillow he was laying on. The brunette moaned loudly, releasing ragged pants before he glanced over at Johan and several tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I can't go on, Johan... Forgive me... I failed you, my dearest. I'm a failure as your lover," Judai whispered as he laid his head back, running his hand over his stomach. Johan wanted to tell Judai to hang in there, to be strong and not give up, but his voice still wouldn't work.

Judai smiled sadly before looking over at Johan and reaching up, stroking his cheek and smiling sadly, pain and sorrow in his brown eyes. He hadn't given birth to the baby. It had been to hard for him. Everything made sense now.

Judai was near death...

'_NO! No, Judai!! Judai, this isn't happening! Hang in there, Ju-chan! Please don't die and leave me all alone! Please Judai!_' Johan thought, unable to put his thoughts into words. Judai sighed sadly as the pain came harder, and then he smiled weakly at Johan.

"I love you... my dearest. Farewell... Johan..." the brunette whispered before moaning weakly and then falling limp against the bed he was laying on, his chest ceasing to rise any more, maybe an inch for a second, and then it ceased entirely.

Johan's eyes widened as he saw his lover go limp. It all came crashing down to him. Even if Johan wanted to deny it with all his heart and soul, which he did, nothing could change the truth that had occured.

Judai had _died_ in childbirth.

"JUDAI!!!!!!!!" Johan hollered as he finally found his voice, terror and fear filling his tone. Judai was gone. Judai was no longer by his side any more. Judai had given up having the baby.

And he had died doing it...

---End of Nightmare---

Johan gasped, allowing his green eyes to snap open, and he rocketed upward into a sitting position, gasping and panting for breath, his body covered in a cold sweat. The blue-haired boy shook his head quickly before looking down at Judai

Judai was still sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept peacefully. Johan panted and wiped sweat away from his face, still gasping for breath. That nightmare... It was so real...

Johan shuddered and then set his feet safely on the ground before he rose from the bed, careful not to awaken his precious lover. Judai had to save all the energy he could. Johan shook his head, holding it in his hand, and then he went towards the balcony door.

The bluenette slowly pulled open the door before stepping out onto the balcony, slowly closing the clear door, but not all the way. He then leaned over on the balcony, his bare chest covered in sweat. Johan took in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"C-calm down, Johan. It was just a horrible nightmare. J-Judai's still alive and okay. Calm down, Johan..." the bluenette whispered to himself to calm himself down a bit. The nightmare was just a horrible dream after all. There was no need for Johan to get so worked up over it.

But it had seemed to real...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sighed and rolled over in his sleep, his dreams slowly coming to an end. The brunette rolled around the bed, his hands snaking around and searching for something. When he didn't feel Johan on the bed with him, Judai slowly allowed his eyes to open.

The brunette rubbed his eyes cutely and then sat up on the bed, placing a hand on his stomach and then looking around for Johan. He spooted the bluenette on the balcony, leaning on the railing, his back to Judai.

"Jo-kun..." Judai whispered as he rose to his feet, with some trouble, and he slowly made his way across the blue carpets to the balcony door that led outside. Judai slowly grabbed the door and opened it, making sure not to cause any noise that would startle Johan.

Johan shuddered as he tried to stay calm, and it seemed to be working. Why had he dreamed something that horrible! What was the cause of it happening? What had made the bluenette dream of his lover's death? And at the hands of their unborn child!

"Jo-kun..." Judai suddenly whispered, trying not to scare Johan too badly. The bluenette gasped and looked over at Judai, his eyes widening as he saw his lover standing before him. Johan sighed and then looked away.

"I'm sorry, Ju-chan. I got up and came out here. Did I wake you?" he asked. Judai shook his head, taking several steps towards his lover.

"No, Johan. I woke up on my own. What are you doing out here so late? It's only 2:56. It's not even light out. Why are you up so early?" Judai asked in concern for his lover. Johan shook his head, rubbing sweat from his eyes.

"It's nothing, Ju-chan. Just a nightmare is all..." the bluenette whispered. Judai cocked his head at the mention of a nightmare, and he walked up, placing his hand on Johan's bare shoulder, staring up at him in concern.

"A nightmare? Did something happen in it, Jo-kun? It must have bothered you a lot to have to wake up and come out here," the brunette asked his lover. Johan shook his head slowly. He didn't want to let Judai know what he had dreamed.

"It's nothing, Ju-chan. It was only a nightmare. Nothing to worry about, okay? I'm sorry if I made you worry," Johan said in a soft voice. Judai sighed and hugged Johan around the waist, snuggling into his chest.

"Johan, if anything is bothering you, please let me know, okay? Please. You're always doing so for me. I wanna be there when you need me the most. So please... let me know what's wrong," the brunette whispered, looking up at his lover.

Johan sighed at his lover's words before he reached his hand down and placed it on Judai's swollen stomach, feeling the baby shift inside it a little bit. The bluenette sighed, placing his other hand on the back of Judai's head, holding his close to his chest.

"You died in childbirth," Johan said in a simple voice. Judai pulled back slightly from his lover, his brown eyes wide with confusion and slight shock at what his lover had just said to him.

"What?" he asked the bluenette. Johan sighed and tilted Judai's head up to look into his eyes deeply with his own emerald ones. Judai felt weak under Johan's gaze, and he stared lovingly up at the bluenette.

"I had a nightmare that... you were having the baby. You were sobbing and moaning in pain, and then you..." Johan glanced away, closing his eyes slowly, as if it pained him to continue.

"Giving birth to the baby killed you, Judai..." he whispered in a pained voice. Judai's eyes widened and he glanced down at his stomach before looking back at his blue-haired lover.

"The baby? I died giving birth to our baby?" he asked in a confused voice. Johan nodded with pain in his eyes as he embraced Judai tightly in his bare arms, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. No tears fell, but they were threatening to.

"I'll never let that happen, Judai! Never ever!" the bluenette hollered in a determined voice. Judai blushed and fell into his lover's strong hold, his brown eyes half open, his cheeks tinted with a pink blush.

"Johan... I will never allow myself to die giving birth to our baby. I promise you that, okay? I promise that I will survive childbirth because you'll be by my side. Okay, love?" the brunette whispered. Johan nodded and then picked Judai up bridal-style.

"Okay. Let's go to sleep now, okay, Ju-chan? I'm sorry that I woke you with this," the bluenette said before bringing Judai inside, walking across the carpet and then laying Judai on the bed. He then went and closed the door to the balcony before going back to the bed.

Johan climbed under the blue covers and laid next to Judai, pulling his lover into a strong, yet gentle embrace. Judai moaned in pleasure and snuggled up into his lover's bare chest, sighing happily and in content.

"Good night, Jo-kun. I love you," the brunette whispered gently. Johan smiled and kissed Judai on the forehead, and then he placed his lips over Judai's soft ones, earning an excited and surprised moan from the brunette. Johan pulled back slowly.

"I love you, too, Ju-chan. Please get some rest now, okay?" the bluenette asked. Judai nodded and then laid against Johan's chest, his hand resting on his swollen stomach. Johan smiled and placed his hand over Judai's, falling back to sleep.

Happy that his lover had comforted him...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night Again..._

Johan grit his teeth in his sleep, his green eyes squeezed shut in a nightmare. He was panting raggedly, trying to stop the nightmare. But for some reason, it just kept on going on. And Johan couldn't control it.

---Johan's Second Nightmare---

Judai was laying under the covers again, moaning weakly and panting heavily in horrid pain. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, and he was sobbing hard, moaning and crying out in pain. Judai placed a hand on his swollen stomach.

"Oh god... Oh god..." he whispered in pain before looking over at Johan, a moan of terrible pain escaping his throat. He then reached up and took Johan's hand, gasping in pain. He then moaned loudly and laid his head back.

"I can't continue, Johan. I'm too weak. Please... I'm so sorry. I failed you. I am so sorry, Johan. I'm... I'm a disgrace to you," the brunette whispered before looking back at Johan, sighing sadly.

"Please... find a new lover and forget about me. Raise a family, and forget about me. I failed you, Johan. Please forgive me..." Judai moaned before falling limp to the bed. He then opened his lips weakly.

"I love you, Johan... Please forgive me..." the brunette whispered before he breathed his last, his chest stopping its rapid rising and falling action. Johan's eyes widened as his lover died right before him.

"NO!!! ANGEL, WAKE UP!!!! JUDAI!!!!!!!!!" Johan screamed loudly for his lover, praying that Judai would wake up. But he never opened his eyes, or breathed in a single breath.

Judai was gone...

---End of the Nightmare---

Johan shot up from his bed again, gasping and panting heavily in terror. Sweat covered him again, and he rubbed it off his forehead, gasping and panting in fear. Johan heard Judai moan and then sit up, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Jo-kun...? W-what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" the brunette asked as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes. Johan shook his head to wake himself up fully, and then he grabbed the pregnant brunette into an embrace.

Judai gasped as Johan hugged him tighter and more protectively than he had before. "I'm so glad, Ju-chan. It was all a nightmare. I was so worried that I was gonna lose you. Please don't leave me..." Johan whispered. Judai hugged Johan back, closing his eyes.

"Johan, I already told you. I will not die in childbirth. I promise you that. Okay? Please believe in me. I will not die giving birth to this infant," the brunette whispered softly into his lover's ear. Johan nodded and kissed Judai on the forehead.

"Thank you, dearest. Now please, my love, let's go back to sleep, okay? I'll try not to have anymore nightmares. Tomorrow, I'll go talk to Saiou and see if he can tell me about these nightmares," the bluenette said. Judai nodded and laid down, taking Johan with him.

"Good night, my love," Judai whispered before falling asleep. Johan smiled and kissed Judai on the forehead before placing his hand on his lover's swollen stomach and then he smiled as well.

"Good night, angel. See you in the morning," the bluenette whispered, so he wouldn't wake his precious angel, and then he fell asleep, holding Judai tightly in his arms, so that the brunette was protected.

And no nightmares followed that night...

----

Me: There! The end of the first chapter!

Lucy: Poor Johan's having nightmares of Judai's death! That has to be terrible!

Me: Indeed it has to be!

Lucy: Here's a preview for the next chapter!

_Johan: It's not true! These nightmares... They're just nightmares! Judai won't die giving birth to our child. It won't happen! W-will it?_

_Judai: Johan, I promise that I won't die giving birth! I promise you that!_

_Next Time: Truths and Visions_

_Johan: I believe in you Judai. I know that you won't di- W-wait! What do you mean, Saiou? What do mean that these nightmares are visions?! NO! I won't belive it!_

Me: Oh no! The next chapter's gonna get good!

Lucy: I hope everyone likes this!

Me: No flaming please!

Lucy: Please review and tell us your favorite part please!


	2. Chapter Two: Truths and Visions

**Title**: Nightmares and Truths

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: M for language, mpreg, and mentions of lemon

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: As Judai nears the due date to have his and Johan's baby, Johan starts having nightmares of Judai dying in childbirth. But are these dreams, or a vision of the future?

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: Johan goes to confront Saiou and find out what these dreams he's having actually are!

Me: I hope they're just nightmares!

Lucy: You wrote it, so you know!

Me: I know, but still. It's good to keep people guessing!

Lucy: Anyway, let's start the chapter already!

Me: Here it is! Chapter two!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Two: Truths and Visions_**

Johan moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the sleep within them. He yawned and then stretched with a groan. Judai moaned and then looked up at Johan, smiling happily at his lover before sitting up as well.

"Good morning, Jo-kun. Any more nightmares last night?" the brunette asked. Johan shook his head and then looked at Judai with a smile. The brunette looked down at his swollen stomach and placed a hand on it, smiling happily.

Suddenly, Judai's eyes widened and he released a small gasp. Johan gasped when he heard his lover, and he glanced over to see if anything bad had happened to his precious angel.

"Ju-chan, are you all right?!" Johan called. Judai nodded and placed a finger to his own lips. "W-wha-" Judai gently placed his finger on Johan's lips, silencing the bluenette. He then took Johan's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Judai, what are you-" Judai shushed Johan again and closed his eyes, as if waiting for something to happen. Johan waited for a moment, and as he was about to ask Judai something, he felt a tap against his hand.

Johan's eyes widened and he looked down in shock. The baby had moved! Judai smiled and then laid his head against Johan's shoulder, sighing happily as he leaned into his lover's chest.

"That's our child, Johan. That's the baby kicking. That's the baby we made..." the brunette whispered with love in his voice. Johan nodded and then kissed Judai on the forehead, hugging him tightly and lovingly.

"Do you remember the night we made this baby, Judai? Do you remember it?" the bluenette whispered. Judai moaned in pleasure at the great memory and leaned his head back against Johan's chest.

"Yes... Ohh, how could I forget that night. It was amazing, Johan..." the brunette whispered with a blush on his face. Johan smiled and then kissed Judai on the forehead again before standing up. Judai glanced over in confusion.

"Jo-kun? What's wrong?" he asked. Johan picked up a white shirt and placed it on, smoothing out the wrinkles and then he walked over to the door to the dorm before looking over at Judai with a smile.

"I'm going to ask Saiou about my dreams. I'll be back soon, okay, love? Try and be safe, okay?" the bluenette asked. Judai nodded and waved good-bye to his lover before he stood up and embraced Johan tightly.

"Be safe, Johan. Please," Judai whispered. Johan nodded and kissed Judai gently on the lips, forcing his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Judai gasped and moaned in pleasure at this, and Johan smiled at him as he pulled back.

"I'll be back soon, Ju-chan. I love you," the bluenette smiled before walking out of the dorm to go find Saiou, and hopefully get some answers for the horrid dreams that he had been having lately.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan sighed as he stepped up before the dorm room that Edo and Saiou occupied to be able to tell fortunes. Fortunately for Johan, they didn't charge for what they did, since there was no need for it.

With a deep sigh, Johan raised his and and knocked on the door four times before lowering his hand. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the door swung open automatically, and Johan stepped inside.

The room was surrounded by a white wall, except for the furniture, and the ground was shining clean. Saiou sat at a table with a crystal ball, looking into it and cleaning around it. Edo was sweeping the floor when Johan stepped in. Edo glanced up with a smile and waved.

"Hey there, Johan! What brings you here today?" the silverette called. Johan saw that Edo had been working hard on sweeping the floor, so to be kind, he removed his muddy boots and placed them outside the door. Edo sent him a look of gratitude and went back to sweeping.

"I came here to ask Saiou something. I've been having nightmares lately," the bluenette called. Saiou glanced up at Johan and signaled for him to come over and sit. Johan sat on the chair and stared at Saiou.

"Nightmares? Johan, you of _all_ people should know that nightmares are just common things. Nothing to worry about," the purplette said. Johan shook his head quickly and then adressed the fortune teller again.

"No, Saiou. You don't understand. I've had the same nightmare twice in a row. In the same night!" Johan called out in urgency. Saiou raised an eyebrow and then stroked a piece of his hair in confusion.

"Okay, now that is odd. What happening in your dreams, Johan?" he asked. Johan shuddered at the thought, but if he wanted to get the truth, he had to tell Saiou everything that he knew about his nightmares.

"Okay. You guys know about Judai, right?" he asked. Edo nodded, as did Saiou. Obviously, Edo had told Saiou about Judai being 6 months pregnant. That wasn't surprising. Edo never could keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway, in my nightmares, Judai was giving birth to the child, and he was in so much pain! The next thing I knew, he told me that he had failed as my lover, and then he just... died on me..." Johan whispered in shock. Edo released a gasp, and then Saiou nodded slowly.

"And so you came to us. What exactly do you want to know, Johan? What did you hope to learn by coming here to me?" the purplette asked in confusion. Johan shuddered and looked up at Saiou in hope.

"Please! I need to know! Are these just nightmares, or are they visions!? Please tell me!" the bluenette cried out. Saiou nodded slowly to show that he understood, and then he looked into the crystal ball, closing his eyes slowly.

Saiou remained silent for a few moments, staring into the crystal ball, his purple eyes dull and filled with a small blue light. Edo sighed and walked around the purplette, still sweeping up the floor.

Saiou then blinked, making his eyes snap abck to their normal coloring, and then he sighed deeply for breath. Saiou looked up at Johan and leaned back in his chair, looking into Johan's green eyes seriously.

"They're visions, Johan," he said in a sad voice. Johan gasped, feeling his heart constrict, and then he shook his head violently to show that it wasn't true. Or that he didn't want to believe in it.

"No! I refuse to believe in that! Judai is not going to die!" Johan cried out. Saiou shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry, Johan. But Judai will die in childborth. You can't change that. Destiny can't be changed," the purplette said. Johan slammed his hands on the table and rose up, seriousness on his face.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled before racing out of the dorm room to find Judai, praying that he was still in the dorm. Edo walked up and hugged Saiou tightly, looking at him in concern and slight distrust. Saiou laughed at his lover's cute face.

"Why did you say that? Of course destiny can be changed. Why would you tell him that?" the silverette asked in confusion. Saiou then smiled and poked Edo on the nose cutely.

"Because now he'll be even more motivated to change it, now won't he?" Saiou asked with a small laugh. Edo nodded and then went back to his sweeping, hoping that Johan would change their destiny.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sat on the couch of Johan's dormroom, watching the television with interest. He placed a hand on his swelled stomach and smiled happily when he felt a small kick come from inside him. The brunette looked into the sky, a smile on his face.

"Soon... Soon you'll be in the world with us. I can't wait for that day, little one," Judai whispered with a smile on his face. He leaned back against the couch, sighing happily as he waited for Johan to return.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Johan came charging in at top speed, his green eyes filled with worry. Judai glanced over at his lover and smiled warmly, waving at his fiance with a smile on his face.

"Johan, how did it go?" he asked with a sigh of happiness. Johan glanced over at Judai and walked over to him, sitting on the couch and then hugging Judai tightly in his arms. Judai gasped at the movement and then held Johan.

"Jo-kun, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" the brunette asked his lover. Johan shuddered, remembering what Saiou had said to him about the visions. Johan shook his head and buried his head into Judai's shoulder.

"Nightmares... That's all they were," the bluenette lied softly. He didn't have the heart to tell Judai the truth. That he wasn't going to survive childbirth and that he was going to die. Judai smiled and hugged Johan tightly.

"I'm so glad, Johan. I'm so glad that they're just nightmares. I love you," he whispered, kissing Johan on the lips. Johan kissed back, moaning in pleasure. Deep down, he felt a sting of guilt in his heart for not telling Judai the truth.

'_But there's no need to worry him. I'm going to defy destiny and save Judai's life. Even if destiny can not be changed! I will save Judai's life! He will not die while I'm here!_' Johan thought as he hugged Judai tighter, sighing in content as his lover hugged him back.

"I'll protect you, Ju-chan. So please... don't worry about anything anymore, okay?" Johan whispered into Judai's ear. Judai nodded and then hugged Johan tighter than before, smiling as he felt the baby kick.

They were gonna be together forever...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Two Months Later..._

Johan and Judai were laying in their bed together, holding one another as close ad they could. Judai's stomach was slightly larger now, since he was exactly one month away from the due date to have the baby. Johan hadn't had any more nightmares, so he brushed them off.

But tonight was different...

Johan rolled around in his bed, moaning and panting as another nightmare came to his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear and then he rolled over, squeezing his fists closed tightly.

"J-Ju-chan..." Johan moaned softly in his sleep as the nightmare became even worse. "No... No, Ju-chan... Please no!" Johan moaned quietly so that he wouldn't wake his lover up. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and the nightmare just grew worse and worse.

---Johan's Horrible Nightmare---

Judai was laid on the same bed, as he was in the other nightmares, but this time, he looked so much worse than he had before. The pain was so much worse than it had been in the last nightmares. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, and his heart was pounding quickly.

Johan was clutching Judai's hand tightly, but he wasn't able to do anything except watch as his lover gave a loud scream of pain and his head rolled to the side so he was looking at Johan. His eyes were half open with pain, tears spilling from them.

"J-Johan... Johan, I... AAAGH!!!" Judai screamed suddenly, the tears increasing and then Judai went limp on the bed, panting and screaming softly as the pain seemed to grow even worse. Judai squeezed Johan's hand and started screaming louder than before.

He threw his head back against the pillow, crying out in pain. Judai started screaming about how badly it hurt, and he started yelling loudly in pain. Johan felt his heart clenching as the brunette moaned weakly.

"I... I want to die.. It hurts... I'm gonna die..." Judai whispered weakly before giving a loud scream of pain. Johan squeezed Judai's hand harder, silently begging him not to give in. Judai moaned and his eyes started to dull.

"I... I can't. Johan, the pain is too much. I can't... go on anymore..." the brunette whispered before his eyes closed and his hand went limp in the bluenette's hold. Johan stared at Judai and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a firm shake.

"Ju-chan! Ju-chan, wake up! Ju-chan, please don't leave me! JUDAI!!!! NO!!!" Johan screamed as he embraced Judai's dead form, sobbing loudly into his lover's chest. He opened his mouth to release a final scream for his lover.

---End of the Nightmare---

"No!!" Johan cried loudly as he sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. The bluenette wiped sweat from his face, his green eyes wide with shock. The bluenette was panting and he shook his head to rid himself of the shock. Judai moaned in his sleep and slowly woke up.

"Johan? Jo-kun, what's the matter?" the brunette whispered as he yawned loudly, rubing his eyes cutely. He saw Johan's eyes and then gasped, placing a hand on Johan's chest, looking into his eyes.

"Was it another nightmare, Johan?" Judai asked in concern. Johan didn't look at Judai. "Please, Johan. What happened this time? Are you gonna be okay? What happened?" Judai asked. Johan shook his head.

"Nothing. Don't concern yourself, Ju-chan," the bluenette whispered. Judai felt rage boiling in his body. Whenever he had a nightmare, he would always tell Johan what happened, and Johan would comfort him. But Johan was hiding things from him.

"Why won't you tell me?! Am I not good enough?!" the brunette hollered angrilly. Johan looked at Judai in confusion. "Am I just some horrible person who can only carry your baby? Is that why you;re having nightmares of me dying?!"

"No, Ju-chan... That's not it. I-I'm not strong enough-" Johan whispered, at a loss for words. Judai growled to interrupt his precious lover, and he glared at Johan evilly with anger in his brown eyes.

"Am I not good?! Am I not strong enough to understand and help you through your trouble?! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?!" the brown haired boy hollered in anger. Johan grasped Judai's shoulders hard and yanked him forward.

"I can't lose you, Judai!!!" Johan hollered suddenly. Judai gasped as he heard his lover shout that, and he saw the pain building in Johan's green eyes as he slowly shook his head to hold back tears.

"I can't... not in real life. I can barely stand it in a dream. I can't imagine it in real life..." the bluenette whispered.

"B-but you said that Saiou told you that they were just nightmares," Judai whispered back to his lover. Johan slowly shook his head to show his lover that they weren't nightmares, but a reality.

"They were visions, Ju-chan. My nightmares were visions of your death. I... I want to defy destiny and rescue you, Ju-chan. But I don't know if I can defy your destiny. Ju-chan..." Johan whispered in a pained voice. Judai hugged Johan tight.

"I love you, Johan! I'll never allow myself to die giving birth to your child, Johan. I promise I'll live through the birth," the brunette whispered as he kissed Johan on the lips firmly. Johan kissed back and then rubbed Judai's swollen stomach.

"I know. I believe you. I'll save you, Ju-chan. You won't die with me here, I swear it!" the bluenette hollered. Judai nodded and then hugged the bluenette tightly in his arms, sighing deeply.

"I love you, Johan. I will be strong for you and only you, my dearest," the brunette said in a gentle voice. Johan nodded and hugged Judai tight, stroking his hair lovingly while clutching Judai in his arms.

Nothing would ever take Judai away from him...

----

Me: Aw, Judai knows about the visions. But he's still promising not to die having the baby!

Lucy: Can he keep that promise?

Me: I dunno. We'll have to see!

Lucy: Here's another preview for you guys!

_Johan: I will not allow Judai to die having this baby! It won't happen! I'm going to defy destiny and rescue my lover! J-Ju-chan? What's wrong?_

_Judai: J-Johan... t-the baby's coming now..._

_Next Time: Happenings and Miracles_

_Johan: Okay, Judai! It's okay! Hang in there! I'm right here, Ju-chan! I'm right here. Ju-chan? No, Ju-chan! Don't give up! Don't make my visions into a reality! Please! Ju-chan! Ju-chan!! JUDAI-CHAN!!! Open your eyes!_

Me: Oh no!

Lucy: Poor Ju-chan! I wonder what's going to happen!

Me: Poor Judai? You mean poor _Johan_! He's watching his lover die right before him! How do you think he feels about that?!

Lucy: Please review and tell us your favorite part and we shall update soon!


	3. Chapter Three: Happenings and Miracles

**Title**: Nightmares and Truths

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: M for language, mpreg, and mentions of lemon

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: As Judai nears the due date to have his and Johan's baby, Johan starts having nightmares of Judai dying in childbirth. But are these dreams, or a vision of the future?

Me: Okay, Luce! We're on the next chapter!

Lucy: Luce? Anyway, please enjoy!

Me: Will Johan's visions become real?

Lucy: Or will he defy destiny?

Me: Read on to find out!

Lucy: Please read and enjoy this!

**_Chapter Three: Happenings and Miracles _**

_One Month Later..._

"Okay, Ju-chan. I'm going to get some food for us, okay? We ran out a little while ago, so I gotta get more," Johan said as he put on a blue T shirt and his pair of black jeans. He slipped on his boots and looked back at Judai.

Judai was sitting on the couch, a hand placed on his stomach, watching the weather channel with a bored look. Johan smiled and went over to Judai, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders tightly.

"Ju-chan..." he whispered in a lusty voice. Judai's breath hitched and his face heated up with embarrassment. Johan smiled and kissed Judai on the neck, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the brunette. Johan smiled.

"Like that, Ju-chan?" he asked with a smile. Judai nodded and moaned happily at the pleasure he was getting. Johan then patted Judai's head and went towards the door. Judai looked over at his lover.

"Please hurry, okay? The baby's gonna be born any day now, and I don't want to be alone when that happens," the brunette called. Johan smiled at Judai and waved to him lovingly.

"I'll be right back, Ju-chan. Please don't worry," he said before taking his wallet and leaving the dorm room, closing the door gently behind him and leaving Judai all alone in the dorm.

Judai sighed and sat back on the couch, placing a hand on his stomach as he watched the weather channel. The brunette slowly rose to his feet to go and walk around, since he was really bored.

But then something happened.

Judai gave a moan and collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He weakly glanced up towards the door, which was still closed, meaning that no one could hear the brunette. Judai moaned weakly and laid on his back.

"J-Johan..." he whispered in pain. The baby was about to be born, and Judai was gonna be all alone while it happened. He couldn't reach a phone to call for help, so all he had to do was wait for Johan to come back.

"Please hurry, Johan..." Judai moaned. His water broke and Judai cried out weakly in pain, knowing that he wasn't gonna last much longer like this if Johan wasn't here. Judai closed his eyes and sobbed weakly.

"Johan, please hurry. Please come quickly and save me, Jo-kun..." he whispered, trying to cancel out the pain.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Half an Hour Later..._

"Ju-chan! I'm back!" Johan called as he opened the door and walked in, holding a bag of food in his hand. As he stepped into the dorm, his green eyes widened in terror as he saw Judai laying on the ground.

Judai was moaning in horrid pain, tears streaming down his cheeks as the pain increased. The brunette hadn't heard Johan come in, since the pain was distracting him. Johan raced over, dropping the food to the ground, and he gently held Judai in his arms.

"Ju-chan! Ju-chan, what's wrong?! Please tell me what's wrong, Ju-chan!" Johan called, praying that Judai would answer him. Judai slowly allowed his brown eyes to open and he glanced up at Johan with a weak look on his face.

"J-Jo-kun..." he moaned weakly. Johan nodded, glad that Judai could tell that it was him.

"Ju-chan! It's okay! I'm here now. What's wrong? What happened?" the bluenette whispered so that he wouldn't scare Judai. Judai looked away quickly, a pained moan escaping his throat, and then he looked back at his lover.

"T-the baby is coming, Jo-kun..." he whispered in a weak voice. Johan gasped and looked into Judai's eyes deeply with his own emerald ones, a shocked look on his face.

"The baby? It's coming now?" he asked. Judai nodded and moaned weakly. Johan gently picked Judai up and laid him on the bed in his room, stepping back to go find some water. Judai moaned weakly in pain, sweat starting to pour down his forehead.

"J-Johan... Please help me, Johan..." the brunette whispered weakly. Johan gently held Judai's hand and looked down at him with sympathy in his green eyes. Judai glanced over at Johan and smiled at him in an exhausted fashion.

"It's gonna be all right. I'm right here, Ju-chan. I won't allow you to die, so please don't worry, okay?" Johan begged. Judai nodded and gave a weak cry as the pain seemed to get worse. Johan bit his lower lip in determination.

Judai would not die while he was around.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_An Hour Later..._

Judai's brown hair was messed up from the sweat and the struggling that he was doing as he laid on the bed Johan had made for him. Judai squeezed his brown eyes shut, holding back tears of pain, and moaned loudly again as another wave of pain shot through his small body.

Judai never knew that child birth would hurt this much! It was almost _unbearable_!

Judai moaned loudly from the pain again, sweat pouring down his forehead even worse. He slowly reached his shaking hand towards Johan, a pleading look on his pale face. He gasped and moaned in pain as another large contraction happened. Judai then glanced up at the window again.

"J-Johan... my beloved..." he moaned, feeling Johan take his hand gently.

"I'm here, Ju-chan. I'm right here," the bluenette whispered softly, silently praying that his precious Judai was going to be all right.

"J-Johan... Unnn..." the brunette sobbed weakly, feeling the child begin to be born again, ending the calm relaxation he had felt for a few moments. He could _swear_ that he felt the head already, but Judai was in too much pain to care. Suddenly, more pain hit the boy like a ton of bricks.

"Aaah!! J-Johan!! I-it hurts! I-I feel the head! Aaah!!" Judai moaned loudly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He was in so much pain! This hurt so much! Johan grit his teeth and felt pain surge through his heart as he could only watch.

He couldn't help his precious lover.

Judai was moaning weakly and panting heavily in horrid pain. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, and he was sobbing hard, moaning and crying out in pain. Judai placed a hand on his swollen stomach.

"Oh god... Oh god..." he whispered in pain before looking over at Johan, a moan of terrible pain escaping his throat. He then reached up and took Johan's hand, gasping in pain. He then moaned loudly and laid his head back.

"I can't continue, Johan. I'm too weak. Please... I'm so sorry. I failed you. I am so sorry, Johan. I'm... I'm a disgrace to you," the brunette whispered before looking back at Johan, sighing sadly. Johan shook his head.

"Don't you dare say that, Ju-chan! You're going to be all right!" the bluenette shouted. Judai shook his head and laid his head back, sighing in pain.

"Please... find a new lover and forget about me. Raise a family, and forget about me. I failed you, Johan. Please forgive me..." Judai moaned before falling limp to the bed. He then opened his lips weakly.

"I love you, Johan... Please forgive me..." the brunette whispered before he breathed his last, his chest stopping its rapid rising and falling action. Johan's eyes widened as his lover fell limp right before him.

"No... No, Judai! You aren't going to die on me!! I'll defy your destiny and rescue you! I promised you that!" the bluenette hollered loudly. Judai moaned and looked over at him.

"I can't go on, Jo-kun. It hurts too much. I'm so sorry..." he whispered before laying still, his eyes closing before saying his final words.

"I love you. I'm so sorry," he whispered before going limp against the bed, his hand loosening and falling from Johan's hand. Johan could only stare in horror as he felt his lover's hand go limp in his grip. His green eyes widened in realization.

His precious Ju-chan was gone.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true. Judai couldn't be gone! He just couldn't!

But he wasn't moving, or breathing.

"No, Judai!! Judai, please no!" Johan hollered as he drew his lover into his arms, staring down at him in horror. Judai was paler than before, and he was silent, not giving any signs that he heard Johan's pleas, if he did at all.

"Judai, please wake up! I don't want you to leave me all alone like this! Please!!" he hollered before kissing Judai on the lips, as if it would give his life to the brunette.

Johan didn't care if he died. He didn't care if God took his life and gave it to Judai and took him to heaven. As long as Judai and the baby were okay, then Johan didn't care what happened to himself! Nothing mattered but Judai!

Johan drew his lips back and stared down at Judai, silently hoping that his kiss had woken Judai up, but it hadn't. Judai was still limp, and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Tears fell from Johan's eyes and he hugged the brunette tighter.

"Oh please no... Judai, no!! Don't leave me!!" he sobbed before looking down at the brunette with tears in his eyes. He had to wake him up. There had to be a way to rescue Judai!

There just had to be a way!!

----

Me: Oh no! Ju-chan!!

Lucy: Hang in there, Judai!

Me: Johan, save him!

Lucy: I wonder what's gonna happen!

Me: Please let everything be okay!

Lucy: Please review and we'll update very soon!


	4. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
